


Love Whispers

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by BeckiAnother F/S story, but alittle bit different from my other ones.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 2
Collections: Least Expected





	Love Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: Tolkien owns all of Middle Earth. Not me or anyone else! Although I have made my own world, it will never be as wonderful as J.R.R.Tolkien's Middle Earth.   
> Story Notes: Frodo and Sam Awww... The only things in Middle Earth that should to be in slash fiction stories.   
> Authors notes: One day I was watching the extended version of Fellowship of the Ring. I discovered a part where Sam and Frodo were talking alone.

Frodo and Sam were sitting opposite sides of a campfire. "Have some food Mr. Frodo." Sam insisted. "No Sam." replied Frodo.  
"You haven't eaten all day." Sam came and sat next to Frodo. "I'm alright." said Frodo, not telling the truth. "You're not sleeping either." Sam added. 'How does he know that?' Frodo thought to himself. "Don't think I haven't noticed." Sam said, concerned. He came closer to Frodo; their face only inches away. Frodo looked at Sam's wonderfully round face. Then he looked in his eyes.

Sam sat back down, next Frodo again.  
"I'm here to help you Mr. Frodo." Sam sounded like he was almost crying. There was a pause. "I promised Gandalf that I would." At the mention of his name Frodo's eyes filled with tears. Then he turned away, as tears ran down his cheeks. "You can't help me Sam." he said, not facing Sam. 'Why do I keep lying to Sam about my feelings?' Thought Frodo, sadly. "Not this time." Frodo finished his sentence.

Frodo's voice was weak and shaky when he said that last sentence. He knew it was all a lie. He wanted Sam's help, support and company now more then ever. Infact even more then that.  
The grief of Gandalf still lingered inside him. "Get some sleep Sam." Frodo said at last, breaking the silence that was between them. Sam just walked away, feeling a little rejected.

'Why is he acting so weird?' thought Sam. "It's not like a hobbit to not eat." he said quietly as he lay down. 'Something's really wrong with him.' he thought, as he tried to close his eyes. Suddenly, Sam had to shut his eyes, as Frodo lay down nearby.

"Oh Sam." Sam heard him whisper.  
"If only you knew..."  
Frodo sighed deeply, as he lay there looking at Sam. 'If only I knew what?' Sam pondered.  
Finally Sam dared to open an eye, and saw that Frodo's eyes were closed now. He quietly crept over to Frodo's bed.

Sam knew Frodo was awake, so he whispered to him, as if he was whispering to himself. "Mr. Frodo. If only you knew how I feel about you." Then, when Frodo moved a bit, Sam went back to his bed. Frodo heard it all.  
Later, when Sam was snoring, he got up and went over to Sam's bed.

Frodo whispered in Sam's ear.  
He didn't know that Sam was fully awake, faking his snores just to see what would happen. "I love you Sam, more then anyone would know. I just wish I could tell you..." He sighed again, hoping to make Sam's dreams more pleasant. Of course that didn't work, because Sam wasn't having any dreams. His love for Frodo rose above all things and thoughts- including trying to get to sleep.

In the end, he gave up trying to sleep. He had to tell Frodo now, so he could relax at last. Sam hated being tense and nervous.  
Finally, he went over to Frodo's bed again, and woke him. Frodo was only dosing anyway.

"Mr.Frodo? Wake up Mr.Frodo! Please... there's something I want to tell you..." he said quietly. Frodo sat bolt upright straight away.  
"What Sam? What's wrong?" said Frodo, with worry and concern in his eyes. "Mr.Frodo...I had to wake you. I'm sorry, I just..." But Sam, whose was glad to see him awake, was cut short. "It's alright Sam. I'm glad you woke me." His concern had turned into a smile now, as he looked at his love in happiness.

Sam relaxed a bit, but not completely. "Mr. Frodo, I heard what you said just now and..." He said quietly and shyly. Frodo's happiness lasted for a second. It was as if his heart prepared to be broken. "Sam I..." He began, but no other words would come out of his mouth.

Sam finally spoke out, after the nervous silence had been between them. "Mr.Frodo." he paused, gathering his wits about him. 'This shouldn't be hard.' he thought. 'I know he loves me. He said he did.' But Sam's mind was still doubting it.  
He looked up from the ground and into Frodo's eyes. "I love you Frodo. And I'm tired of keeping it inside."

Sam faced the ground again. "I'm sorry but I had to tell you." Then Sam put his head in his hands and cried. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Frodo's hand. "Sam, please don't cry."  
There was silence and then; "I love you too Sam. What I told you before is true." More silence. Frodo continued. "Please Sam. I hate seeing you like this..."

Frodo couldn't hold back anymore. Hot tears fell from his blue eyes. Sam finally dared to up look at Frodo. "Frodo, don't you cry now." he said softly. He cradled Frodo in his arms. "It's alright now. Your Sam's here. Your Sam's here..." he chanted. Frodo finally stopped crying and lay against Sam's chest, so happy to be with his love. Then, Frodo looked up at Sam and Sam looked down at him.

Frodo suddenly turned over to lie on top of Sam. He crept up so they were face to face.  
They looked deeply into eachothers eyes. Sam moved his face closer to Frodo's face. But it was obvious to Frodo that he was too shy, to close that remaining gap. So he did. When their tongues became inside eachothers mouths, it felt like they were one now. No longer two unrelated hobbits, but one hobbit. One heart, mind and sole.  
Lust and love intertwined in a session of passionate kissing and caressing.

Frodo and Sam awoke the next morning in eachothers arms, under one blanket, naked. They both looked around for the rest of the fellowship in worry. But no one was awake yet, it seemed.  
"Where is everyone Frodo?" asked Sam, forgetting the formality. "I've no idea." replied Frodo, still a bit sleepy. "Lets go find out." He added, as he got dressed. Sam did the same.

They both went around to everyone's beds quietly. Gimli was not in his bed, but with Legolas. Boromir was with Aragorn and Merry with Pippin. Frodo and Sam were not surprised.  
As the fellowship travelled and got to know each other, it became obvious who was attracted to who.

So, when all awoke, the fellowship travelled on...

**THE END.**


End file.
